Not that girl
by princesstarfire
Summary: So, why didn't you stop it?" He asked "Because I'm not that girl..." Again, re written and still dedicated to Bella because it was my first Hsm fanfic and she inspires me to write them


Summary: "Why not?" He asked "Because...I'm not girl..."

--------

Disclaimer: ACK i forgot this before i am so so sorry! Anyway I do not own the song Im not that girl or High school musical!! Please dont sue me!

A/N This is a very personal, short one shot to me.

She was blond, she was bold she was beautiful. She was Sharpay Evans, had been the most popular girl a East High and become one of the biggest fashion and drama icons to grace the world since she graduated. Turning in the mirror she smoothed out her satin gown before she spun again, making sure it hugged her body enough to show off her curves. She felt tempted to wear black today, but knowing the real reason she knew deep down that would have been bitchy, out of line and above all just morally wrong. A thought hit her, when did she become so dull?

Her accessories were glittery, her make up flawless and her diamond earrings dangled from her ears like miniature silver waterfalls, that reminded her! Going in her drawer she took out her new perfume from Paris an sprayed it on herself adding just the right amount of fragrance to perfect her look. Today was the day every girl dreamed of, what every mother waited for.

_**Hands touch, eyes meet. Sudden silence sudden heat.**_

_**Hearts lip in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy**_

_**But I'm not that girl.....**_

"Hey Shar! Come on!" Ryan, her twin and best friend called as she sighed before flipping a perfect blond curl back, a final touch a lip gloss here, one final stroke of mascara there and she was ready. Sharpay grabbed her pocket book before walking down the steps. She wasn't exactly eager to get there anytime soon....

_**Don't dream too far, don't loose sight of, who you are**_

_**Don't remember that brush of joy**_

_**He could be that boy...**_

_**I'm not that girl**_

She slid in the car and watched the scenery outside with a bored expression, the day was perfect. It figured, with all the other things going on the sun would be shinning, the sky was blue and the weather was cool. She guessed somewhere birds were singing as well. The ride ended quick enough and Sharpay marched into the church with a heavy heart. Outwards she appeared the beautiful, bubbly diva she had always been since high school. Since THEY had been in high school. She felt Ryan give her shoulder a quick squeeze before he walked off.

He was going to sneak a peak at Kelsi and she knew it. They had been dating for four years now and she knew deep down it was only a matter of time before she would be attending this very same event for the exact same reason all over again.

_**Every so often we long to steal**_

_**to the land of what might have been**_

_**but that doesn't soften the ache we feel**_

_**when reality...sets back in...**_

Sure she knew this day would come. But somehow she couldn't forget the stolen moments, the silent promises. Maybe she had imagined them all, the special things that had happened between the two. The silent adoration in his eyes and admiration that had for only her when they were friends and it was just the two of them. She plastered a smile on her face as Taylor rushed up to her

"Come on it's time! And you look great by the way!" She added in an excited tone as Sharpay just nodded blankly, the church was filled and it all looked gorgeous with the chandlers hanging, the silk satin bows and decorations, honestly it was something straight out of a magazine. They really had gone all out, then again any event with the Evans involved had to be a huge event. Money was never a problem when it concerned them.....

_**Bright smile, lithe limb**_

_**She who wins some**_

_**She wins him**_

_**long hair with a gentle curl**_

The preacher called for them to stand and Sharpay felt Mr. Bolten smile at her as he walked down the aisle, she smiled back slightly and then locked eyes with the person in the front. There he was, the heart throb of East High...Troy Bolten in a silk tuxedo, his hair sleeked back. He was amazing in every sense of the word, his bright blue eyes flashed a smile that caused even the coldest of girls to melt appeared on his face.

_**That's the girl he chose**_

_**and heaven knows**_

_**I'm not that girl...air.**_

When it came time for the objection, no one spoke up. No one had dared, who would? They were the perfect couple. It was almost sickening how perfect they were, like something ripped right out a fairytale, with her long curled hair. Curvy frame and bright smile...the voice of an angel. She was his princess and he was her prince, noble strong, handsome and ready to sweep her off her feet. Carry her off to their palace far away so they could have their, happily ever after...

_**Don't wish...don't start**_

_**Wishing only wounds the heart**_

_**I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl**_

Two words sealed them together for eternity and she watched him lean in, her lips touched her lips and the crowed roared with cheers. The happy couple continued to lock lips causing wolf whistles and more cheers to sound out. At the banquet hall Sharpay couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of anguish as when Troy held her and spun around on the dance floor. Chad walked up , tapping him on the shoulders and he smiled before Sharpay placed her hands on him and they gently danced together.

_**There's a girl I know**_

_**He loves her so**_

"So, why didn't you stop it?" He asked as she cast a slightly longing look towards Gabriella and Troy as he whispered something into her ear causing her to laugh and blush. Another harsh slap to Sharpays face as she blinked, holding back the tears.

"Because I'm not that girl." She replied, letting a single tear escape her eye and fall down her face....

_**....I'm not...that girl...**_

A/N That's the end, was it sad? Angsty? You tell me, Happy Reading Princess Starfire


End file.
